


Understanding

by Lauriekits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender Identity, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: Alexis is sleeping over Chazz's room, but a slight discovery trigger's an understanding talk with the two.





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> This is about gender stuff. Sorry if you don't like it I literally rushed this for GX Month (Sleepover) but I had been wanting to fic this for a while I'm sorry.

 

“Ah, Alexis?” nervously asked a tall teenage boy, standing outside his closed bathroom. “Do you have everything you need in there?”

“For the seventh time, yes!” spoke a voice from the bathroom. “I’m fine, Chazz.”

“Okay, just double-checking!”

It was their second year at Duel Academy. Normally, Alexis would stay with her besties at the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm, but she was getting irritated by her brother’s schemes to make her into a pop star.  So she stayed with her friend Chazz, who came from a wealthy family. Due to this, he used his money to upgrade his Slifer Red room, allowing him to have more space for himself and plenty of guests if he wanted. He had plenty of beds, a lounge room, a hot spring room and even his own bathroom! This was convenient as at Slifer Red, the shower is shared outside the dorms and is very limited when it comes to hot water.

Chazz was enthralled by having his biggest crush stay with him. Allowing Alexis to stay would allow the young Princeton to understand his crush better, spending time with her as she stayed away from her brother’s ridiculous ideas. Some would say he was becoming more of a fanboy than a boy in love, but Chazz’s love for Alexis wasn’t going away anytime soon. And unfortunately, the Queen of Blue knew that.

Alexis was in the bathroom, putting on her pyjamas after having a shower. She found the bathroom Chazz had installed were as spacious as those in the Blue Dorm, and found it very comfortable. She looked in the mirror, making sure her face was clean of any possible blemishes. Happy with her clear face, she began to head out the door. Before opening the door however, Alexis stepped on some fabric, which surprised her. As she picked it up, she noticed it was a long, beautiful blue dress.

“This isn’t mine…Has Chazz had someone over before?”

She decided to pick it up and walk out. She didn’t want the dress to end up a hazard for anybody walking in. Alexis expected Chazz right outside the door, but he was nowhere to be seen. She decided to head towards to her designated bed, where she would be sleeping for the next few days. She took a seat on her soft bed and held the dress in her hands. Alexis was absolutely amazed on how beautiful it looked… How could anyone leave it lying around? It was as elegant at the blue sky, but mysterious as the clouds with a blue colour scheme accompanied with areas of bluish-grey. Just who owned this lovely dress?

Alexis decided to take a walk around the room, leaving the dress behind on the bed. She was curious of Chazz’s whereabouts and wished to say goodnight to him. She checked the lounge room, hot spring room…No sign of the Slifer anywhere! Alexis was concerned, but remembered that Chazz would often be distracted by his rival and friend, Jaden Yuki. (Even if the Princeton never admitted their friendship). Alexis was rather tired, and didn’t want to go outside in her pyjamas, so she began to walk back up the stairs to her bed.

That was until she heard a shriek.

“Chazz?!”

Alexis frantically checked the different areas of her friend’s dorm; It definitely came from inside. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a faint swear from the toilet, which was in a separate room from the bathroom for convenience.

“Chazz, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, fine! N-No need to worry about The Chazz…” groaned the male student.

Alexis wasn’t convinced, as her friend’s groans were rather obvious.

“I’m not buying it. Let me in, you sound in pain…”

“No!”

“Chazz!”

“But Alexis, I can’t let you see me like this?!”

“Why not? I’m worried about you!”

Chazz sighed and spoke quietly. “I’m…getting changed…”

“In the toilet?”

“Hey, I have my reasons! I’ll be alright, okay? Don’t worry about me, Alexis.”

Alexis sighed, knowing how stubborn Chazz Princeton was. “Fine.” However, she only stood a few steps away. She knew something was up, and while although she didn’t want to invade Chazz’s privacy, she was concerned for her friend. Whatever happened sounded rather painful. Perhaps he stumbled? Put his clothes on the wrong way? Got his zipper stuck…Alexis blushed as she tried to keep a straight face, immediately ashamed of the thought.

The door opened, and out emerged Chazz Princeton, but not how Alexis would imagine. He was not wearing his normal ‘Black Thunder’ outfit, nor his pyjamas for the night. No, what the young Princeton was wearing was a short but cute purple dress. As Chazz walked out, he walked the other way heading towards the bathroom, not taking any notice of his crush at all.

Alexis widened her eyes as she saw the male. It was rather unusual to see Chazz like this at all. And he looked…good. She decided to follow, making soft steps. However, the spiky-haired boy could sense a presence near him, and it wasn’t his Ojamas. Quickly turning away, Chazz shrieked and stepped back, completely red from embarrassment.

“A-A-A-A-Alexis…?!” Stepping back from the shock, he stumbled over, landing on his butt. He couldn’t believe this. He allowed his crush, _Alexis Rhodes_ , to see _The Chazz_ in a dress. This was the end for sure. End of any chances with her, or with anyone! Alexis was nice enough though, right? Yet again…

“Chazz! Are you alright?” asked the blonde, offering her hand for help. Chazz looked at the hand for a few seconds, before slowly accepting the offer, being pulled up.

“Sorry for scaring you there. You took quite a fall, are you hurt?”

“N-No…”

“…What’s wrong?”

“…It’s a little awkward seeing me like this, i-isn’t it…?”

“What, seeing you in a dress?”

Chazz gulped. Yep, this was the end. “Yes…Boys aren’t supposed to wear dresses…”

“Who in Hell decided that idea?”

Chazz quickly shot his head up, facing Alexis’. He wasn’t expected a response like that, especially not immediately. “Excuse me…?”

“I mean, why should we get policed for wearing clothes that are suited for other genders? I wear my brother’s cothes all the time, and it makes me very comfortable.”

“So, you don’t think I look ridiculous like this?”

“Chazz, if you want to wear dresses, go ahead. No one should judge you on what you think. Atticus does it too, all the time!

“He does?”

“Yeah, and he doesn’t care one bit at all about what anyone thinks! Because that’s who he is, and it makes him comfortable. Especially when he’s genderfluid and..-“

“Gender…what? Sorry?” Chazz spoke, tilting his head over hearing such a term. “Sorry for butting in.”

“It’s…alright.”

The two decided to sit in the lounge room, where Alexis explained what genderfluid meant, at least to her own understanding anyway, and how dressing up help people express and feel connected with their gender. Chazz felt dumb not knowing any of this sooner, but he did have little knowledge on gender’s and how people will feel disconnected from their gender assigned at birth. He had restricted access of knowledge of these topics however, as his brothers weren’t as open and friendly.

\---

“So, you’re saying…you’re genderfluid too?”

“Yes, Chazz. Only the girls and Atticus know about it. Oh, and you know. I’m not…completely comfortable with letting the others know. I know I said no one should care but…”

“It’s scary?”

Alexis looked over to Chazz, who seemed to be frowning, looking at his hands.

“Y-you know, Alexis. For a while, I’ve always had some sort of…disconnection from my own gender. It’s hard to explain, and I don’t know why I feel this way, but…,” he took a big breath, and held onto his dress he wore. “I do feel like I’m a boy, I really do! But there’s part of me that…doesn’t? And wearing dresses, skirts…They make me feel better, in a way? I’m sorry you have to see me, The Chazz, like this…”

“No, no! It’s fine!” said Alexis as she moved her hand onto Chazz’s, making his face red. “Gender is…a confusing topic. And no matter what, I’m here to support you, alright?”

Chazz didn’t respond however, as he was too focused on his hand meeting his crush’s. Noticing this, Alexis removed her hand, allowing Chazz to break back into reality and sigh.

“Yes, of course. Thank you so much, Alexis. You’re amazing.”

“I’m just being a good friend.”

The two headed back to the beds, where Alexis quickly remembered the blue dress she placed on hers. “Oh, Chazz! I found this in the bathroom, is this yours?”

“Ah, yeah!” said Chazz as he picked up the dress from the bed. “Thank you, I’ll go put it away.”

“It’s very beautiful…” Alexis spoke as Chazz placed the dress away in his cupboard. “Where did you get it?”

“Online. I’ll show you the website tomorrow, if you wish.”

“That sounds lovely, thank you.”

When Chazz was finished, he returned to say goodnight to his friend. “Goodnight, Alexis.”

“Goodnight, Chazz.”

“You need anything? Extra pillows? A cup of water? New blanket?”

Alexis giggled, resulting in a small blush from Chazz. “I’m fine Chazz! You ask this every night.”

“Hey, The Chazz has to treat his guests right!” he stated, smiling at his friend.

“Well, I appreciate it, but I’m fine,” Alexis yawned as she slipped under her comfortable blanket. “Thank you. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight!” Chazz began to head off, but not before speaking again. “Are you sure you don’t want-…! Hey!!”

A pillow was thrown straight to Chazz’s face, thrown by Alexis herself. “Go to sleep, Chazz!”

“You…just threw a pillow at me…”

“Yeah, so?”

“Do you know what this means, Alexis Rhodes?”

“Does it mean you’re going to bed now?” As soon as she asked, Alexis was hit by a pillow by Chazz.

“…Sorry, did I hit you too hard?” he asked, beginning to regret throwing the pillow.

However, the two ended up having a joyous pillow fight. Both of their moods boosted enough to begin the fight, which was surprising for both of them. But the two didn’t mind. They were comfortable and happy after their talk in the lounge room. And this was one of the first few steps for the two to bond, which made Chazz rather happy.

They were understanding each other better.

**Author's Note:**

> And honestly I do not remember what is exactly in Chazz's New And Improved (TM)dorm has inside, so if I screwed up, it's headcanon now.


End file.
